Belated
by Chanberlin
Summary: Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya disaat semua sudah terlambat? bisakah berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, kumohon!/ "kau mengacaukan semuanya chanyeol! kau menjijikan! aku membencimu!"/" baekhyun aku akan pergi jauh, berbahagialah"- "andwe, Jebal"/ CHANBAEK/Boys Love/BL slight GS


**Belated**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol xByun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Kim Luhan Gs (Xi Luhan), Oh Sehun (Oh Sehun) Byun Yixing Gs (Zang Yixing), Kim Junmyeon (Kim Junmyeon)**

 **Genre : Hurt, Drama**

 **Category : Boys Love/BL & Gender Switch/GS**

 **Rate : M**

 **OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

Byun baekhyun, namja cantik yang lumayan populer di sekolahnya, hm memang tidak salah orang-orang yang mengidolakannya karena namja ini memeng sosok yang luar biasa, berlebihan memeng tapi inilah kenyataannya, ya selain memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis melebihi yeoja rata-rata baekhyun juga leket dengan sifat dan sikap yang menyenangkan terhadap orang lain, itulah kenapa banyak yang mengidolakannya baik yeoja maupun namja hal yang wajar bukan.

"Baekhyunee!" teriak namja jangkung yang sangat berisik namun menyenangkan menurut baekhyun, ya dia park chanyeol sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"mwo, chanyeol?" respon baekhyun ketika melihat kearah chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

Chanyeol berlari menuju baekhyun dan memeluknya hingga baekhyun hampir terhayung kebelakan

"Akhss pabo!" Umpat baekhyun sambil menjitak kepala chanyeol

"Mian, bogoshippo" ucap chanyeol sambil mengoyang-goyang pelukannya pada baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan teman-teman sekolahnya yang berada di sekitar koridor sekolah dengan reaksi geleng-geleng kepala maklum. Ya memeng menurut merek ini adalah pemandangan yang sudah biasa, karena sepasang sahabat ini memang sejak awal memesuki shs sudah sering bertingkah laku aneh mungkin? menurut orang-orang kebanyakan

"Kau ini berlebihan bodoh!"

Canyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berdua melanjutkan jelan baekhyun yang terhenti karena ulah park idiot menurut baekhyun sih.

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja baek, oh ya kau tumben tidak kekelas ku dulu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Aniya, aku kira kau belum kembali ke korea, kau tidak ada menghubungiku" balas baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu adalah pemandangan yang mengemaskan menurut chanyeol.

"Hee mianhe, aku lupa menghubungi mu baek dan aku juga tidak memegang ponsel sejak ingin kembali ke korea, Apa kau marah padaku baek?"

"Ani, aku hanya kawatir padamu, kau kan sahabat terbaik ku yeol" balas baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya

"Jinjja, baiklah untuk menggantikan kesalahanku tidak menghubungi mu, aku akan mentraktir mu hari ini baek"

"haha tidak perlu yeol uang jajanku lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hati ku senag" ejek baekhyun sambil terkekeh

"Aniya baek, aku ingin menebus kesalahan ku karna membuat mu khawatir" putus chanyeol

"Aish arasso-arasso, kau belikanlah aku ice cream strawberry yang banyak" pinta baekhyun dan itu membuat chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Ne, kajja" ajak chanyeol sambil mengusak-usak rambut baekhyun gemas.

.

.

.

"Baekie!" seorang yeoja chantik memanggil baekhyun yang sedang duduk sendiri di meja kantin, ya karena baekhyun sedang menunggu chanyeol memesankan ice cream yang banyak seperti pintanya tadi. Yeoja itu lalu berjalan menuju tempat baekhyun dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan baekhyun

Mwo, Luhan nonna? Ucap bekhyun pada yeoja yang memanggilnya tadi, Ya yeoja itu adalah kim luhan, sunbae baekhyun sejak ia JHS hingga SHS.

"Kau sendiri baek?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun.

"Ani, aku bersama chanyeol, dia sedang memesan ice cream untukku" ucap baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang bahkan tak gatal sama sekali (salting)

"wah ternyata baekie tidak berubah ya, masih sama seperti dulu masih sangat menyukai ice cream" ungkap luhan sambil tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya lagi? Uh baekhyun memang menyukai luhan nonna bahkan sejak jhs, namun sampai sekarang baekhyun tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa baekhyun ketahui bahwa...

"Chagiya!" Panggil namja tampan berkulit pucat itu dari pintu masuk kantin sambil melambaikan tanggannya kearah luhan

"Sehunie!" Balas luhan sambil tersenyum manis

Sehun berjalan menuju luhan dan duduk disamping luhan

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu chagi" ucap lelaki yang dipanggil sehunie oleh luhan.

"gwencana, ah iya sehunie kenalkan ini baekhyun dia teman ku dan juga adik kelas ku waktu jhs dulu, dan baekhyun ini sehun dia namjachigu ku luhan tersenyum manis"

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas uluran tangan pula dari baekhyun

"Sehun imnida, senag berkenalan dengan mu" ucap sehun pada baekhyun

"Baekhyun imnida" balas baekhyun sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Luhan dan sehun asik mengobrol tanpa menyadari baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

'Apa aku salah mengartikan perhatian luhan nonna selama ini, ternyata benar luhan nonna hanya menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar adik ya adik' batin baekhyun

"Ehm" baekhyun berdehem, menyadarkan sepasang kekasih yang asik mengobrol

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucap baekhyun dengan wajah datar tanpa melihat kearah dua orang yang yang melihat kearahnya karena ucapannya barusan.

"Mwo, apa kau tidak menunggu chanyeol?" tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang ingin pergi, dan membuat baekhyun menoleh kearah luhan.

"Aku ingin ketoilet" jawab baekhyun masi dalam mode datar.

Dan itu membuat luhan heran dengan perubahan sikap baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dingin? Baekhyun dingin apa tidak salah? baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini selama luhan mengenalnya.

Setelahnya baekhyun keluar dari kantin dan sesaat setelah itu chanyeol datang dengan membawa nampan yang penuh dengan ice cream strawberry.

"Luhan nonna" sapa chanyeol

"Ah, chanyeol" tanggap luhan

Aku tidak salah meja kan? Tanya chanyeol sambil meletakkan nampan penuh dengan ice cream itu di atas meja tujuanya.

"Aniya chanyeol, ini benar meja mu" jawab luhan yang masih memikirkan perubahan sikap baekhyun tadi.

Lalu dimana baekhyun? Tanya chanyeol yang menyadari tidak adanya keberadaan baekhyun di meja itu.

"Baekhyun baru saja pergi, dia bilang ingin ke toilat jawab luhan dengan wajah bingung, oh iya chan ada apa dengan baekhyun? Apa dia ada masalah?" luhan mencoba menanyakan pada chanyeol prihal baekhyun.

"Mwo ada apa dengan baekhyun? Chanyeol balik bertanya

"Aku pikir kau tahu chan, aku hanya heran dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin apa dia marah padaku ya yeol?

Chanyeol diam sejenak lalu melihat kearah sehun, lalu tersenyum kearah luhan

"gwencana nonna, mukin dia kesal pada ku karna lama memesan ice creamnya

"Jinjjayo?" ucap luhan memastikan lagi

"Ne nonna, aku tidak menghubunginya terlebih dahulu saat aku ingin kembali kekorea hehe, ungkap chanyeol sambil cengir-cengir.

"Kau ini yeol, lebih baik kau cepat mencarinya dan bawa ice creamnya itu sebelum dia mengamuk, luahan tertawa jenaka mengingat kelakun baekhyun yang lucu.

"Ne nonna" setelahnya chaanyeol berlari menuju kekasir membungkus ice cream lalu keluar dari kantin tersebut

'Aku tau baek kau kesal karna apa dan aku tidak akan membiarkan mu sakit, aku akan membahagiakan mu baek' batin chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk kekelasnya lalu duduk di meja mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan bergumam entahlah aku memang pengecut dan ia tersenyum miris

"Baek!" suara itu menyadarkan baekhyun dari lamunannya lalu memasukan benda itu kedalam tasnya. Ya benda itu adalah keyring berbentuk strawberry yang diberikan luhan nonna padanya, terdengar seperti yeoja memang namu inilah baekhyun namja yang sangat menyukai strawberry dan semua hal-hal yang menyangkut strawberry

"Hmm" baekhyun hanya bergumam

Baek ini ice ream mu, chanyeol menaruh bungkusan ice cream itu dimeja baekhyun dan melirik kejam tangan nya, "aku harus kembali ke kelas baek sebentar lagi bel masuk" ucapnya.

"Pai-pai baek"

chanyeol berlari keluar kelas baekhyun, kelas chanyeol dan baekhyun memang berbeda meskipun mereka satu angkatan sama-sama kelas 2 SHS.

baekhyun membuka bungkus ice cream nya berniat ingin melihat seberapa banyak chanyeol membelikanya ice cream, ternyata memeng benar ini sangat banyak baekhyun terkekeh lalu mata nya melirik note yang menempel di salah satu steak ice cream

"baek aku tahu apa yang membuat sikapmu tiba-tiba dingin, tapi aku mohon padamu tetaplah bersikap seperti baekhyun yang ku kenal tetaplah ceria baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu bergumam "gumawo yeolie"

.

.

.

Bel panjang berbunyi tanda seluruh aktivitas belajar mengajar sudah berakhir, jam sudah menujukan pukul 05.00 pm, baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya bergegas ingin menjemput chanyeol kekelasnya.

Di sepanjang koridor entah apa yang dipikirkannya, baekhyun berjalan menunduk tak bersemangat

"Baekhyunee!" belum sampai baekhyun kekelas chanyeol, pria tiang itu sudah berada dikoridor sekitar beberapa meter dari tempat baekhyun berdiri, Chanyeol berlari menuju baekhyun dan merangkul bahu baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendongak wajahnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Ada apa baek?" tanya chanyeol yang melihat raut muka baekhyun yang tak bersemangat itu.

"Gwencana, aku hanya tidak behrsemangat" ungkapnya.

"Gwencana, aku mengerti baek, apa kau mau ikut kerumahku? aku ada dvd game baru aku membelinya pada saat dijepang" ucap chanyeol sambil menampakkan senyum lima jari pada baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo?" seketika raksi baekhyun yang berubah dengan ekspresi berbinar

"Yap kajja" ajak chanyeol, lalu mereka baekhyun dan chanyeol saling merangkul sambil berjalan menuju halte bus menuju rumah chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Crek, pintu kamar itu terbuak menampakan kamar yang lumayan besar dan rapi.

"Aaah!" baekhyun langsung berbaring di tempat tidur king size kamar chanyeol tanpa meminta ijin pada pemiliknya terlebih dahulu. Ya memang inilah kebiasaan baekhyun dari dulu bertindak semaunya kalau sudah dirumah chanyeol, dan hal itu memang sudah dimaklumi oleh chanyeol. "Baek aku mandi dulu, kau tunggu sebentar" ucap chanyeol yang akan bersiap menuju kamar mandi.

"Hmm" baekhyun hanya bergumam tanpa melihat kerah chanyeol

Chanyeol mennuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya itu saat iya sudah memegang knop pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Yeolie! Aku ingin mandi juga" ucap baekhyun yang sudah duduk dari posisi berbaringnya tadi.

"Mwo,Yasudah kau tunggu sebentar ya baek" ucap chanyeol yang mengira bahwa mereka akan mandi bergantian.

"Aniya, aku ingin mandi dengan mu saja yeol, biar kita bisa lekas bermain gamenya" ucap baekhyun dengan polosnya tanpa ia ketahui bahwa pria satu yang diajaknya mandi bersama dengang berpikir keras untuk mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Chanyeol menggaruk tenggkuknya yang tak gatal berpikir sejenak

"Araso, kajja" ucapnya dan lia memasuki kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Baekhyun melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Inilah yang selalu membuat chanyeol berpikir duakali kalau mandi berdua bersama baekhyun, ya meskipun mereka sama-sama namja tetap saja itu membuat chanyeol 'tegang' baekhyun memeng tidak pernag mengetahui kalau chanyeol sahabatnya sejak kecil ini adalah seorang gay itulah sebabnya mengapa chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja padahal lumayan banyak yeoja yang tidak segan-segan menyatakan cinta padnya namun selalu berujung ditolak oleh chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepas pakaiaan nya dan meletakannya di keranjang khusus baju kotor

Baekhyun berbalik tanpa sengaja melihat kearah tubuh chanyeol yang sudah tidak menggunakan kemeja skolahnya. Sentak melihat itu baekhyun kagum dengan tubuh chanyeol yang lumayan atletis dengan lengan yang berotot bahu yang lumayan kekar dan perut abs. 'astaga apa yang kupikirkan' umpat baekhyun dalam hati

"Ada apa baek?" tanya chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi baekhyun menatap kearah tubuhnya.

"Ah itu tubuh mu ternyata bagus juga ya dulukan tidak seperti itu, aku jadi minder yeol hehe" jawab baekhyun cengir-cengir.

Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh baekhyun dari dari atas sampai ke bawah dan itu membuat baekhyun merona? Hey ada apa dengan mu baek? 'Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini lagi pula yang memandang mu ini adalah chanyeol sahabat mu sendiri dan dia adalah namja sama seperti mu! Lagi pula kalian sudah sering mandi bersama sejak kecil. pikir baekhyun dibenaknya.

"Tubuhmu juga bagus dan indah baek kau terlihat sexy" chanyeol berucap sambil menyengir idiot.

"Pabo! Kau mengejek ku eoh? Ish!, sudahlah lebih baik kita cepat mandi ucap baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan chanyeol barusan yang dianggapnya ejekan,. (kau saja yang tidak peka baek itu adalah pujian sungguh-sungguh dari park idiot mu)

Chanyeol menganguk lalu melanjutkan aktivitas mandi

"Chanyeol!" panggil baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

Chanyeol menengok ke sampingnya dimana baekhyun sedang mengosok-gosok tubuhnya dengan sabun

"Ya baek?" jawab chanyeol yang juga sibuk menggosok-gosok tubuhnya.

Bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengosok punggungku yeol? Pinta baekhyun

"Ah ne baek"

Mata chanyeol tak berkedip melihat kulit punggung baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun, di gosoknya punggung itu pelan tanpa disadari canyeol terbawa imajinasinya dan 'cup cup cup'

Dikecupnya punggung itu dan sontak membuat baekhyun kaget

"Yeol apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun yang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol 'tersadar' "Ah mianhe baek hidung ku gatal" alibinya dan beruntung membuat baekhyun percaya begitu saja.

"Kau ini yeol ada-ada saja, sudah yeol aku ingin membilas badan ku, kau juga ne"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membilas tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Crek"

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan dua namja yang berbeda tinggi bandan yang baru selesai mandi

"Aah segarnya" baekhyun bermonolog dan membalikan badannya kearah chanyeol sontak membuat chanyeol kaget

"Ada apa baek? "

Yeolie aku pinnjam bajumu ne

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengucak rambut baekhyun gemas

"Ne baekhyunee"

"Gomawo yeolie" ucap baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya gemas, chanyeol lalu menuju lemari pakaian dan mencari-cari pakaian untuk baekhyun.

Ini baek, diserahkan chanyeol baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana selutut dan juga celana dalam? Untuk baekhyun

"Tidak apa kan baek agak besar untuk mu?" tanya chanyeol yang ragu akan pakaian yang akan dipinjamkanya pada baekhyun.

"Haha apa kita baru kenal yeol?" ungkap baekhyun sambil menerima pakaian tersebut dengan tawa jenakanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapinya.

"aku thau kau tidak punya pakaian yang ukurannya pas dengan ku, jadi tidak masalah yeol lagipula aku juga sudah sering meminjam baju mu setiap aku berkunjung kesini, kau seperti lupa ingatan saja sehingga berbicara seperti tadi, sudahlah aku ganti baju dulu baekhyun memmasuki kamar mandi untuk menggunakan pakaian yang dipinjamkan chanyeol padanya.

um chanyeol menganguk tanpa melihat baekhyun, karna lagi sibuk mencari pakaiannya juga didalam dilamari.

"crek"

"yeol aku sudah selesai" ucap baekhyun saat sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah menggunakan pakaian tadi.

"ne baek tunggu sebentar". Chanyeol lalu memasuki kamar mandi mengganti untuk menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Crek"

kamar mandi terbuka menampakkan chanyeol yang sudah mengenakan pakaiannya lengkap

"ayo baek kita main gamenya" ajak chanyeol, ya karena memang bermain game lah tujuan baekhyun kerumah chanyeol.

mereka larut bermain game tanpa menyadari waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 pm

"aah aku lelah yeol, sulit untuk mengalahkan mu" ucap baekhyun yang sedari tadi bermain game tidak dapat mengalahkan chanyeol.

"haha kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku baek" ungkap chanyeol sombong.

"mwo, Sudan pukul 08.00 pm! aku harus pulang eomma pasti mencari ku" baekhyun berucap dengan ekspresi melototkan matanya yang tidak akan pernah bisa terlihat melotot

"apa kau tidak bilang pada eomma mu bahwa kau dirumah ku?" tanya chanyeol

"Aku lupa yeol"

Baiklah aku akan mengantar mu pulang baek mengunakan scooterku kebetulan sudah selesa di service hari ini mungkin tadi sore sudah diantar

"Umm" bahekhyun menggangguuk

Lalu mereka turun dari lantai dua kamar chayeol, keluar rumah chanyeol dan berangkat mengantar baekhyun

.

.

.

.

"Crek"

Baekhyun memutar knop pintu namun pintu terkunci dan baekhyun tidak dapat memasuki rumahnya

"Dikunci baek?"

"hmm, eomma baekhyun memang selalu mengunci pintu bila sudah malam.

"Ting tong" baekhyun menekan bel rumahnya

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah dan itu sudah pasti adalah eomma baekhyun.

Crek, pintu rumah terbuka menampakan sosok wanita yang sudah berusia sekita kepala empat namun masih terlihat awet muda dan cantik byun yixing namanya wanita itu.

"Baekie" ucap wanita itu saat melihat siap yang ada didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Eomma" ucap baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"eomma sangat khawatir pada mu baek, kenapa kau baru pulang eoh?"

"Mianhe, baekie main kerumah chanyeol, dan baekie lupa menghubungi eomma"

"Ne ahjuma aku juga minta maaf karna telah mengajak baekhyun main kerumahku sampai malam" ucap chanyeol yang merasa tidak enak kepada eomma baekhyun dan menyebabkan wanita itu khawatir pad anaknya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa yeolie ahjuma percaya padamu" ucap yixing ramah pada chanyeol.

"baekie lain kali jangan diulangi lagi ne lupa menghubungi eomma, eomma sangat khawatir padamu".

"Ne eomma aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya" ucap baekhyun pada eommanya

"Ayo kalian masuklah eomma sudah menyiapkan makan malam" ajak yixing pada anaknya dan chanyeol. setelahnya mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gomawo ahjuma, aku sangat kenyang, masakan ahjuma enak sekali" ungkap chanyeol pada yixing eomma baekhyun. Kini mereka bertiga sudah berada didepan rumah baekhyun yang mengatar chanyeol.

Ahjuma senang mendengarnya yeol, itu sebagai rasa terimakasih ku karna kau telah menjaga dan menjadi teman baik baekie"jawab yixing dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ne ahjuma aku senang melakukannya"

"Kau berlebihan yeol". Suara baekhyun

"Hehe, ah baiklah aku pulang dulu ahjuma, baekhyunee"

Ne hati-hati yeol. Ucap yixing pada chanyeol yang pamit pulang.

"Pai-pai yeolie, sampai jumpa besok" ucap baekhyun

"Um" chanyeol mengangguk lalu meninggalkan kediaman baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekyun berniat memasuki kelasnya namun diurungnya setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun berbalik, "luhan nonna?"

"Ada apa nonna memanggilku?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan yang memanggilnya.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan mu baek kau membuat ku khawatir" ungkap luhan pada baekhyun. Kini mereka berada tepat didepan kelas baekhyun.

"Gwencana nonna, maaf jika aku membuatmu khawatir" ucap baekhyun pada luhan dengan sedikit bersalah

"Chagiya!" Suara itu membuat keduanya reflek membalikan wajah ke sumber suara

"sehunie" gumam luhan dan ia tersenyum manis.

Melihat itu, baekhyun langsung masuk kelasnya tanpa berkata apapun pada luhan.

Luhan ingin pamit pada baekhyun namun orang yang disampingnya itu sudah menghilang

"baekhyun aku, mwo? Baekhyun kemana? Luhan bingung dengan baekhyun yang sudah tidak ada didekatnya..

Luhan berjalan menuju sehun dengan perasaan yang entahlah mungkin rasa bersalah?

'Mianhe baekhyun' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki rumahnya dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah

Hari ini baekhyun memang tidak berangkat dan pulang bersama chanyeol karna entahlah baekhyun ingin berangkat menggunakan bus, memang biasanya baekhyun selalu bersama chanyeol meskipun baekhyun tak pernah menyuruh chanyeol untuk mengantar jemputnya namun itu semua dilakukan chanyeol dengan suka rela

'Derrt'

ponsel baekhyun bergetar dilihatnya layar handphon itu

 **From : chanyeolie**

 **Apa kau sudah sampai dirumah?**

Dibalasnya pesan itu

 **To : chanyeolie**

 **Ne yeolie aku sudah berada dirumah**

Sand

 **Derrt**

 **From : chanyeolie**

 **Syukurlah, kau istirahatlah baek**

Baekhyun tersenyum

 **To : chanyeolie**

 **Arasso**

Sand

ponsel itu bergetar kembali namun tak dihiraukannya

Baekhyun segera memasuki kamarnya membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menuruni tangga sambil mengucak matanya, karna ia baru saja bangun da tidurnya.

"eomma?" baekhyun memanggil ommanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam yang sangat banyak tidak seperti biasanya pikir baekhyun.

"Uri baekie kau sudah bangun"

"eomma sudah pulang, kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" tanya baekhyun pada eommanya.

"eomma tidak tega membangunkan mu kau kelihatan kelelahan sekali" yixing tersenyum kearah baekhyun.

"Ada apa omma memasak banyak sekali hari ini?"

"Ini, omma lupa memberi tahukan mu, hari ini kita akan makan malam bersama suho ahjussi dan luhan nonna mu baek" ucap yixing yang baru ingat memberitahukan prihal makan malam ini pada anaknya.

"Jinjja!" Baekhyun kelihatan senang mendengar itu

Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap sebentar lagi mereka akan datang

Baekhyun berlari kekamarnya dan yixing tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Anyeong baekie". luhan menyapa baekhyun yang berjalan menuju meja makan

"Wah kalian sudah datang" lalu ia membungkuk kearah suho ahjussi, anyeong balas baekhyun dengan tersenyum manisnya.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ommanya yixing

Merekapun memulai makan malam dengan sedikit obrolan dan juga gurauan-gurauan kecil

"Baekhyun!" junmyeon atau biasa dipanggil suho ahjussi oleh baekhyun itu memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terasa hening karena mereka menikmati makan.

"ne ahjussi" jawab baekhyun.

"Apa kau tahun maksud dari makan malam ini?"

Baekhyun mengeleng lalu berkata "tidak"

"yixing belum memberitahukan mu ya" suho melirik yixing sejenak

"Memang ada hal apa ahjussi?"

"Ahjussi akan segera menikah dengan eomma mu baek, apa kau tidak keberatan?" junmyeon memberitahukan baekhyun prihal tujan acara makan malam

Bahekhyun sontak melepaskan sendok dan garpu yang dipegangnya di atas piring dan menghasilkan dentingan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah yixing

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?" Tanya baekhyun datar

"Apa selama ini kalian memang menjalin hubungan spesial?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"Mianhe baekie eomma belum siap memberitahukan mu, eomma takut kau tidak menyetujuinya" ungkap yixing dengan wajah khawatirnya

Baekhyun mengeleng dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"Aku sudah selesai, aku permisi eomma, ahjussi.

baekhyun membungkuk sopan lalu setelahnya meninggalkan meja makan itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

"ahjuma, appa!"

Junmyeon dan yixing menoleh ke arah luhan

"ne luhanie?" Junmyeonmenyahut panggilan luhan

"bolehkah aku menemui baekhyun kekamarnya?"

Yixing mengangguk

Gomawo ahjuma

Luhan meninggalkan meja makn dan menuju kamar baekhyun.

.

Tok tok tok

"ckrek" suara kamar baekhyun dibuka oleh luhan

"Baek?" Luhan tak menemukan bahekhyun dikamarnya lalu pandangannya beralih pada pintu yang terbuka disamping kanan ujung yang dimana itu menghubungkan balkon yang berada di kamar baekhyun, luhan berjalan menuju pintu itu dan dilihatnya baekhyun sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Baek?" panggilnya

Baekhyun berbalik lalu menatap luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Apa luhan nonna sudah mengetahui semua sebelumnya?"

"Maafkan aku baek" ucap luhan pada baekhyun yang terlihat sangat kecewa.

"kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku? Kenapa nonna?" Baekhyun mulai terbawa emosinya sendiri hingga matanya mulai memanas

"maafkan aku baek maaf."Luhan menunduk tidak sanggup melihat kearah baekhyun

aku fikir suho ahjussi dan omma mendekatkanku padamu karna ingin menjodohkan kita, aku mengartikan perhatian nonna sebagai bentuk ketertarikan nonna padaku, ternyata semua salah, aku salah! Dan kesalahan terbesarku adalah aku mencintai luhan nonna anak dari calon appa tiriku yang tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku, baekhyun tersenyum miris

luhan mendongak wajahnya menatap baekhyun yang menatapnya, ia terkejut dengan pernyataan baekhyun paddanya dan semakin membuat luhan merasaa bersalah pada baekhyun. luhan berjalan mendekati baekhyun mengenggam tangan kanan baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"baekhyun maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, aku tidak bermaksut menyakiti mu, naku hanya ingin membuat appa bahagia" baekhyun menatap luhan dengan pandangan bertanya. Luhan melanjutkan perkataanya

"sejak eomma ku meninggal aku tidak pernah lagi melihat appa tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, bahkan ketika sengaja ku tayngkan acara comedy favoritenya dulu bersama eomma ku, malah itu semakin membuatnya sedih bahkan tidak jarang aku tak sengaja melihat appa ku menangis, namun ketika appa ku bertemu dengan yixing ahjuma" luhan tersenyum. "aku senang baek appa ku kembali menampakan senyum malaikatnya, appa ku selalu semangat dan dengan senang hati melakukan aktivitasnya aku senang melihat appa ku bahagia baek aku tak inggin appa ku selalu bersedih karna masalalu bersama eomma ku yang sudah tiada" luhan mengeratkan genggamannya. "aku sama seperti mu baek, aku mencintaimu" luhan menunduk lalu mendongakkan wajahnya kembali menatap baekhyun. "tetapi itu dulu sebelum aku mengenal sehun" seketika ekspresi wajah baekhyun berubah dengan menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

"aku tak mungkin melanjutkan perasaan ku padamu karena cepat atau lambat kita akan menjadi sodara, aku mencintai sehun sekarang aku mohon kau mengerti baek aku mohon padamu jangan membenciku aku menyayangi mu sebagai adik ku" luhan memeluk baekhyun dan secara perlahan baekhyun membalas pelukan luhan. baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "ne nonna aku mengerti, maafkan aku karna telah egois" setelahnya baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

"eomma!" Suara itu menghentikan obrolan antar yixing dan junmyeon dan keduanya menengok ke sumber suara

"eomma ahjussi maafkan aku, sekarang aku mengerti, jadi kapan pernikahanya dilangsungkan? " Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu memeluk baekhyun.

"gomawo uri baekhyunee. eomma menyayangimu" baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung yixing. "pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan lusa, karna minggu depan suho ahjussi harus berangkat kecina untuk mengurus perusahaan disana karna ada proyek baru yang harus diselesaikan dan memakan waktu berbulan-bulan eomma pun harus ikut bersama suho ahjussi" ucap yixing sambil mengelus surai putra cantiknya itu, baekhyun mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan ommanya,

"suho ahjussi harus menjaga eomma dengan baik ucap baekhyun dengan tampang sok coolnya dan itu membuat yixing terkekeh.

"ayey captein" suho hormat pada baekhyun dan sukses membuat baekhyun tertawa lepas.

"suho ajushi" berlebihan sekali ejek baekhyun.

"suho appa ralat suho.

"um ne appa" ucap baekhyun sambil mengangguk, luhan yang melihat itu pun ikut tersenyum sambil bergumam, "terima kasih baekie".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni hao, gimana sama ff ini? Gue harap tak menimbulkan pro dan kontra macam pilgub jakarta hahay. Bila terdapat gaje dan typo jangan salahkan gue, salahin aja tuh pilgub jakarta? *apahubunganyaacobaa?* clear!**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu readers :***


End file.
